


Longing In A Pandemic

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbians, Longing, Love, Oh my god they were quarantined, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Steamy, Topical, idk people I wanted to try and write, loving, mild nudity, quaratine, touch starved, trimberly - Freeform, we still writing power rangers in 2020, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the world faces lockdowns and social distancing on many levels in many different countries, Trini Kwan finds herself alone and isolated, unable to be with her friends or her lover. She cannot take it, on any level, as many can't. All she wants is Kimberly, more than anything...
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know people, I just needed to try and write something and I really felt like coming back to Trimblerly bad. I feel like Trini would be like me, cut off from a lot of people and only wanting to be with the one she loves more than anything.
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay <3

Being alone was fine, being alone was familiar, but being alone now was boring beyond belief. Trini’s record player spewed out old school rock for three days; ballads of Queen, sweet riffs of Slash and Guns N Roses phasing into hard anthems of more modern bands and even solo artists filled her room as the days blended into each other. She couldn’t remember when Monday had finished, or even if Wednesday had happened or not. Deadlines for her college work beamed to her by telecommunications and slow video chats with her lecturers came and went without any effort on her part to finish the work that was already long overdue. Of course, she couldn’t focus. Could you?

On Friday (at least, she thought it was Friday), she took a shower. With one of her mom’s disposable razors, she took to carving a path through the impressive forest of hair that had grown over her relatively short legs. The whole thing became a drag almost instantly, and she slid into just lazing in the bathtub after the monotonous ritual of keeping her body in some form of presentable state; for who she didn’t know, as Trini lived alone after high school, finally breaking free. With no music in the bathroom, just herself and her thoughts, Trini sank beneath the water to about her nose. Much of her black and long pixie cut began to free float in the buoyancy of the slightly darkened water but all was deadly still.

Before the world had rapidly begun to change, Trini had loved living alone – she called mom and her brothers regularly. But now she was beginning to see the cracks in the wall, cracks in her walls and they were all over and she could see them as plain as day. All while she was nose-level in the bathtub in complete silence, Trini could feel almost nothing.

A spider walked across the ceiling.

She became fixated on its position, as it slowly scurried across the highest dimension of the bathroom, directly above her. Trini picked up her chin from under the water and lay back, pushing her lower half right up the other end of the tub, almost touching the chain of the plug with her dainty toes. She submerged her crown and the back of her head under the water and just focused on the small spider walk across her ceiling as her flesh began to prune. She could almost feel it in the motionless water. It felt a lot more like slime coating her skin as if time had begun to slow and stall like a sick car engine.

From slime, the water soon began to feel like ice, only thinner all around Trini, as if she couldn’t leave the bathtub. Yet, for the most part, she didn’t want to – eventually she ran shampoo through her already wet hair and sighed as she felt it turn to suds through her fingers, almost still fixated on the spider the whole time. A lot of the world around her chipped away and washed down the way with the bathwater by the time she finally decided to move.

This had been most of her routine, for now, three weeks and it was dragging on Trini Kwan more than any experience in her relatively short life – never had she been confined to her dorm like every other student living on campus. Never had she been confined to any one dwelling indefinitely except for being grounded or in other trouble. This was different. This was for everyone.

Quarantine for almost everyone at Angel Grove and the wider United States, even most countries in the world.

It wasn’t quarantine, not a fully enforced or demanded one, simply a massive campaign of social distancing and in some places (including the fair and now almost silent Angel Grove) completely enforced lockdown to ensure that mass amounts of people avoided each other. For the good of the health of the general populace, the measures were utterly necessary and needed to be enforced, Trini knew that – yet for her, and for many of the students on campus, it meant a lot of them would be totally alone in their dorms save for the odd hour (if they even managed to feel up to it) every day or so for fresh air and exercise outside.

It was different for the rest of the gang (they were still a gang, still in touch through messenger apps and video calls); the majority of them still lived in Angel Grove proper and Jason and Billy even got in physical contact with each other, the former refusing to let Billy stay alone with just his mother in the house for the foreseeable future. Zack was used to the isolation with his family far more than anyone else in the group and adapted as if nothing was happening. But Trini couldn’t handle it, and certainly not lately.

Her feelings spewed from her day after day like a radioactive leak. As she listened to Billie Eilish on her bedspread and struggled to cope with anything, Twitter almost scrolled itself day after day and her yellow hoodie gradually got dirtier and dirtier from the sauce of ready meals or the mustard of scruffy sandwiches (she had made sure she had enough food supplies before the lockdown went into effect and the college was making sure groceries were being shopped for the student body as a whole). Around the world, people were trying to cling together, to volunteer to combat the pandemic gripping the populace. Governments held fast and stayed the course, giving inches where they could and remaining ironclad in the face of adversity – the UK Prime Minister had even contracted the virus, as had a few state-level leaders and politicians in the US. It really drove home to Trini, especially in her most scared moments that anyone could be afflicted with it, and they could become a statistic.

Trini didn’t want to become a statistic. She didn’t want to get sick.

But at the same time, every moment since she’d locked herself away in her dorm room and hunkered down to wait out the storm of the pandemic, she felt more and more touch starved than ever before in her life. There were no more handshakes between her and Zack, no more late-night drinks talking women with Jason and resting her little head on his broad shoulders as the grip of alcohol melted both their walls. There were no crazy cuddles with Billy or fist bumps either. There were no more kisses between her or Kimberly...

The Rolling Stones began to fill the room. The sweet plucking of individual strings playing a chord progression, the interlude that began ‘Paint It Black’ and Trini wanted the bed to completely swallow her forever. She looked over to her acoustic and wondered if she could muster the strength to pick it up again. Trini decided she could, and reach over her bed like a sprawled out kitten to swat at the stringed neck of her baby, pulling it to her breast and running her fingernail across the board of chords. Luckily it was still in tune and she began to strum right as the chorus kicked in, humming along with the repetitive beat and thump the song echoed into her relatively empty hall. It felt almost hypnotic, even without a drumbeat to back her up, but her hums bounced up and down in pitch like they were almost skipping in a field. After a little bit though her whole body felt limp and yet as if she was about to seize up at the same time.

Like a child (she felt like a child, stubborn and having a tantrum), she moved the body of the guitar from her lap and dropped it into the softness of the bed, almost bored of it as quickly as she wanted to play it. And the cycle began again – she would long for something fresh and unexplored or not explored for a hot minute, then after mere seconds of engaging it, she would become bored again and long for something just as fresh. It was doom, pure and unfixable. Trini didn’t know what to do, because what she wanted felt so unattainable it gnawed at her soul like grubs buried deep within, eating at her.

She looked at her phone.

The group chat had been blowing up between Billy, Jason and Zack, but Trini could see no sign of Kimberly messaging any of them, not talking for about as long as she hadn’t been either.

Immediately Trini took to her private channel for her and Kimberly and typed as fast as her thumbs could press to the sleek screen. Fleetwood Mac’s ‘The Chain’ came over next and the steady beat of the drums mirrored Trini’s heart as she messaged Kimberly back and forth. The pink-aesthetic girl typed back almost immediately at first and then rapidly afterwards.

* * *

Trini, 4:04pm: Hey, you okay?

Kimberly, 4:05pm: Yeah... crashing hard today. How’re you feeling?

Trini, 4:05pm: About the same. Shit sucks hard today.

Kimberly, 4:05pm: I know right?

Trini, 4:05pm: How much did you manage today?

Kimberly, 4:06pm: Uuuuhhh... Not much. How about you?

Trini, 4:06pm: I took a bath... That about it XD

Kimberly, 4:06pm: Better than me tho. I smell like a barn rn

Trini, 4:06pm: Nah, you always smell like lavender or juniper, its in your skin babe

Kimberly, 4:07pm: Lol, I wish it was... I haven’t taken this pink hoodie off for about four days now...

Trini, 4:07pm: Which hoodie? I’m in my yellow one as always XD

Kimberly, 4:07pm: Is the one you bought me... bc I miss you Trin <3

Trini, 4:07pm: You took the words right outta my mouth Kim... I don’t think I’ve missed someone like this...

Kimberly, 4:08pm: Are you okay beb?

Kimberly, 4:10pm: Trini? Are you okay?

* * *

Trini’s thumbs hovered over the screen for almost a full minute, crippled, remembering life before the gang, before meeting them in that student detention and hanging out at the quarry for nights on end. She felt as if the world she had was slipping from her entirely, and Kimberly was sliding along with it, leaving her behind in a reality where nobody knew anybody anymore. She closed her eyes harshly and locked her phone again, holding it tight to her chest as she buried her mouth and the majority of the lower half of her face in the thick neckline of her hoodie. There came a tap at her window, a knock that was fair hard and unfamiliar. Trini looked to the glass and waited hawkishly like a meerkat at the first sign of danger until again there came the tap like a shock to her ears. A rock, she knew it. She hurried over to the window and looked down, over the lip of her window edge and saw a woman down the two stories on the ground. She lifted up the window as fast as she could and hoisted her head out the small opening the window could manage – there were building codes on the windows and how much they could open in student dorms, but Trini could fit her head through the gap, not the rest of her body but her head was enough.

“Kim?!”

“Trin, I’m coming up. Can you buzz me in?” Kimberly told her in a determined manner, pulling on the bar of the main entrance door. Her own dorm building was not far across the way but her room faced the direction as Trini’s, thus they were so far apart.

“You’re not allowed! If the college finds out...”

“Fuck them, babe. I’m coming up, come on buzz me in,” Kimberly told her again. She was by no means the more dominant of either of them, but when Kimberly needed something done, even from Trini, she had a way with her melodic voice that even the diehard lesbian had to listen. As she locked eyes with Kimberly, staring into the magenta pupils of the girl, she wanted to break every rule again like she used to. Kimberly could push her to the edge so quickly and all at once. The pink-eyed girl had been in lockdown for as long as Trini had, and it had been over two weeks, closer to three. There was no risk, Trini rationalised to herself as she slammed down her fingers on the buzzer harder than she’d pressed anything and waited impatiently as she heard the footsteps come up the stairs.

When they got to her door, Trini ran to the lock before Kimberly could knock and pulled the wooden panel so hard it almost ripped off of its hinges from her strength. She fell into Kimberly’s arms like a shuddering boulder falling down a cliff. Kimberly held her up so desperately as the wrap of her leather jacket almost enveloped them both.

They kissed all at once like a crashing crescendo, Trini once more falling onto her lover as their lips locked in beautiful passion. Kimberly was her strength in that moment, giving Trini what she needed and wanted most in the dark world at that moment – her touch. The pink-eyed girl felt the tears from her lover press and dissolve into her own cheeks as Trini broke away and just embraced her softly and all at once. Kimberly pulled her up again and kicked the door closed behind her as they walked together back to the bed and as she shed her leather jacket and threw it to the floor. Trini’s yellow eyes almost glowed in the low light of her room (she’d not turned on the lights in days) as she looked at Kimberly.

“I know you needed this.”

Trini wanted to speak otherwise, to pull up her lip and deny, to play her usual self but she couldn’t, she was too touch starved and needy for Kimberly. “Stay with me?” She asked instinctively, without any filter on her.

Kimberly kissed her again, her way of saying yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim stayed the night, unable to claw herself away from Trini’s side as the world went cold and silent outside. There was a mass campaign around six for any and all to either step out of their doors or reach out of their windows and join in a huge round of applause for everyone who worked in a caregiving capacity. The noise out of the open window was electrifying.

Both girls felt lumps in their throats and butterflies in their stomachs as a huge symphony of clapping, cheering and yelling occurred from everywhere. Instead of the sounds of birds cawing and chirping into the evening as if some miracle had occurred and the world wanted to clap and celebrate it. The real miracle was the en masse of people still powering through in the hospitals and the care homes and clinics all around the world. And the applause was global, Trini and Kim could both tell. As they sat at the window, applauding for a full minute, Trini even smiled for the first time in days – she rested her head on Kimberly’s shoulder and kissed the bare skin of the shoulder cut-outs of her elegant top. Social distancing was hell for Trini, hell for Kimberly even, alone on campus like so many other students who did not share a room (Kimberly did share a room with two other women, twin sisters but she felt just as alone with even them), but as they heard the thunderous applause outside, lifting itself out of all of Angel Grove like a beautiful mist. Trini kissed Kim’s shoulder again as her hands stopped colliding and drifted around her lover’s hips as they sat.

“You’re so warm,” Trini whispered as the clapping outside gradually came to a stop. It left them looking at each other, yellow eyes reflecting back out of Kimberly’s pink orbs.

“I’m here to warm you up, babe,” Kimberly simply smiled, scooting closer and letting Trini’s arms (fluffy with the plume of the thick and long sleeves of the hoodie two sizes too big for her) wrap even more around her like a snake coiling gently around her. Trini was warm herself, her body feeling so soft upon Kimberly’s exposed parts. She loved that hoodie Trini always wore – it was always either her oversized hoodie, her bomber jacket that made her look like the hottest specimen on earth or the bright yellow dungarees that she wore when she wanted to give the whole of Angel Grove the middle finger more than anything else. 

Trini leaned in, feeling the overwhelming pulse of love and heart-warming affection from her counterpart and cuddling her as close as she could get. In that moment Trini couldn’t honestly tell just how much she had missed Kimberly’s touch, the space her body occupied. Next to her, around the smaller yellow girl’s tender embrace, she felt just perfect.

“I... I really missed you,” Trini whispered further, unable to think of the three or more weeks without Kimberly anymore.

At this stage, she felt Kimberly move within her grasp, turning around in her arms so she could look at Trini directly and weaved her own limbs around the girl’s upper half tenderly. Trini thought the pink-eyed Kimberly was soft, but the latter thought her smaller lover was softer still, with silky hair she elected to run her fingers through like a comb. As a response Trini almost let out a sensual moan, her eyes almost rolling back in the liquid ecstasy Kimberly inspired throughout her body. Kimberly smiled quaintly as Trini pulled her closer still, and held her domestically. Tugs heaved on their hearts, demanding they be closer, as close as they could be together; as they stared into the other’s eyes, yellow blending with pink like rose lemonade, they were helpless but to kiss. It was unlike the desperateness of earlier or the pining of before – instead, it was mutually assured, and so needed and wanted that both girl put her all into the other as their lips collided in a series of affectionate kisses that allowed them to melt into each other and the moment.

The heated exchange brought a hot flush to Trini’s bosom, underneath the sweltering cladding of her yellow hoodie. Kimberly could tell she was getting hotter still, pulled down the window and the blinder sheet so no one would see when she tugged on the hem of the extra-large hoodie wrapping Trini up. Pulling it over her head Trini’s cheeks even glowed a beautiful rose, tinted pinkly under her tanned flesh and fair complexion as she soon stood there, enveloped in Kimberly wanting embrace in just her yellow tartan bra and her jeans.

Her lips were wet, incredibly so as she saw Kimberly’s magenta eyes ogling and wandering her entire bodice, looking from strong shoulders to muscular arms and then down the full yet slightly smaller breasts than her own, and finally Trini’s tender tummy. Her slightly tanned flesh almost glistened from the complexion, beckoning Kimberly’s lips and teeth to have their kill and indulge in her more primal wants. They practically floated to the bed, where Kimberly lay her lover down, Trini’s hands coming to her own as the pink-eyed gymnast bowed and began to kiss her way along and across her lover’s tummy. Trini recoiled, her spine-tingling from the sweet kisses, her toes even curling as she let out succulent moans at Kimberly’s attention. She was like a kitten mewing at the slightest nudging of contact, of rubbing her belly. Kimberly smiled like a jester, the curling of her lips felt upon the dainty, invisible hairs on Trini’s belly – she graced the tip of her nose on Trini’s tummy too, causing euphoric giggles as her fingers rinsed through Kim’s luscious hair.

“Kim...”

She leaned her head up, sliding up the length of the shot-stacked Trini and leering like a feline as she kissed her toothy mouth, bumping and rubbing noses as they kissed beautifully. “Yeah... babe? Need me for something?” She teased, wanting to be playful.

Trini grinned the same as she, bouncing their noses once again and licking Kimberly’s lips and tongue with her own. She could feel hands moving down her navel, coming to her belt as Kimberly distracted her eyes and her mouth – when the buckle split she felt great pressure relieve from her midriff, and shakes begin to develop within her as she felt Kimberly pushing her luck even further and bit her lover’s lip. She wanted to play – she wanted to really play.

“I want you, Kim.”

“Good,” Kimberly giggled, running her finger down the side of her lover’s cheek and letting her know she was hers. She flicked Trini’s hair forth and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Because I want you to want me, baby.” Like a viper, with Trini as her prey and her prize, she slid down her body again, relieving herself and removing her top, mirroring her lover in their pink and yellow undergarments. But more, Kimberly wanted to go further, snapping away her lover’s belt and pulling open her jeans. Trini’s breath hitched like the gear change of a muscle car, and she involuntarily let out a peaking, celestial moan that made Kimberly beam with glee as she began to pull. Stripping her lover was one of her most favourite things, and it was a rare occurrence that she was to be on top. Usually, Trini wanted to be over her, taking Kim’s clothes off piece by piece like a pre-ritual to the art of mating. She adored it; adored the attention and the role reversal from Kimberly all the more.

Trini’s pants came off with virtually no hassle, and Kimberly’s hand began to take the tour all over again, and everything blended into the blackness that was taking over the room. By the time Trini was conscious of her surroundings again, it was too late and Kimberly was all over with all of her physical being and presence. The command the pink beauty had over her yellow counterpart created invisible sparks all over them – the usually punkish and almost angry heat within Trini was converted into pure steam as Kimberly made contacts with her more sensitive parts. Everything else blurred so totally.

* * *

They lay in the bed, both still nude entirely with the television down low and illuminating the room as the only source of light in the whole room. Both had their hair in a complete disarray, although Kimberly had more of it to knot and flay everywhere; Trini loved to see it like this, self-indulgently as she snuggled up to her lover. Kimberly’s smile was almost entirely fixated onto her face, perpetually stunned by the dance the pair had just engaged in and Trini sighed her euphoric bliss.

“What’s the plan then?” Kimberly asked, as Trini finally moved herself up the length of the bed and reached for the pile of clothes down the side of the slightly squished single bed. It forced her so close to Kimberly she was practically straddling her until she actually was.

The smaller punkish girl eyed her partner, her naked body almost glimmering with the light of the television catching her back, illuminating her nude body like an angelic power. She appeared so powerfully, the musculature in her arms and pecks making her appear so strong; it was distracting to Kimberly on an incredible scale. How was she so powerful? Like a ranger, one so powerful.

Trini pulled up a bra, judging the cup size with a serious yet peculiar smile, almost teasing. “This one yours or mine, baby?”

Kimberly giggled and pushed the cups of the bra to Trini’s bosom, seeing that they were just ever too big for her own breasts. Both smiled like school girls; Trini even more so as she wrapped her arms around her lover, she even blushed when she felt Kimberly’s strength pull against her own. “I’m gonna guess it’s mine, honey, but you’re trying.”

A pout sprouted on Trini’s face, before she reached down the pulled up Kimberly’s leather jacket and wrapped it around her semi-naked body. She ruffled her own hair, trying to part it down the middle and make it look like her pink-eyed partner – it was far longer than Kimberly’s but she made a convincing copy, her face placid with seriousness despite how goofy she was acting. Kim herself was grinning and awaiting the punch of the joke with all attention. “I wonder if Jason still has the crush on me... only because he feels threatened by Tommy...”

“Oh, you didn’t!” Kim blasted, slapping her lover on the arm and forcing a small spat between them.

“Even though they both know I’m obviously dating Trini, and that I don’t have any feelings for either of them,” Trini teased further, trying to make her voice sound like Kim’s. It was enough to force the pink-oriented girl spring to action, stripping Trini of her own leather jacket and snatching her bra away, forcing her to the bed and turning the tables on her in one quick motion it forced a playful yelp from Trini. Kimberly was on top of her, looking effervescent with the glow of the television casting a brightness upon her that shined through the parts in her hair. Time stopped for a beat as Trini looked at her girlfriend – even the thought of it was novel, and why it struck her at this time was odder still. In the middle of isolation, she started to evaluate everything and the world changed. She felt the change as if she was changing too and feeling far more connected to her love; cooped up together, even if it was just for the day was the only light in her life at the moment. Melancholy had gripped for weeks on end, and now Kim was here to make it all melt away like soaked sugar.

“You’re beautiful, Kimberly.” She almost never used her full name, only when she was speaking from her heart and only her heart.

“You’re _gorgeous_ , Trini... Come here,” Kim begged.

Trini smiled, still wanting to play, evidently. She reached into the drawer of the bedside cupboard, almost laughing uncontrollably; the item in her hand Kimberly expected to be bright yellow, like most if not all of her aesthetic (she had an unusual affinity for all things yellow, it was as if her power came from the colour). But instead, it was pink, the brightest of hot pinks that shared such a connection and affinity with Kimberly. A thousand things flowed through Kim's mind as she saw it - a toy, one she was ready to burst with laughter because of seeing if she were not so connected and loved up with Trini. One good turn deserved another; she eyed it and then eyed Trini and leaned in, kissing her deeply. 

"Round two?" Trini asked her with hungry eyes and keen lips. "I need my turn on top..."


End file.
